Niley love story
by hugu2233
Summary: Nick and Miley are a married couple,who love each other, but are they able to overcome the obstacles that life throws at them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Miley's POV

I woke up again all alone in bed. My husband must have already left for work. Oh how much I love him, I just wish he could love me back. I do what I do every morning get up have a shower go downstairs have breakfast do the house work then go and do some gardening then I have lunch with my BFF Selena and Demi. So here I am now showered, changed and wishing I was loved by the husband that I love so much it hurts to know he doesn't love me back.

I walked downstairs to have my breakfast when I heard noises coming from the kitchen. I got to the bottom of the stairs and picked up Nick's baseball bat and walked towards the kitchen, I open a kitchen door to see a young boy no more than 20 looking through my kitchen cabinet. 'Who are you?' I asked. Either he didn't hear or he's just very rude 'cause I got no response from him. 'Who are you?' I asked talking a little louder, did I mention I was scared. I think he heard me this time 'cause he turned around and looked a bit startled when he saw the bad. 'Who are you?' I asked again only this time even louder. 'I-I'm Joe Smith!' He replied 'What are you doing in my kitchen?' I asked no longer scared but now very angry for some reason. 'I'm y-your new gardener, I-I thought your husband told you. 'What's wrong? Do you have a speech disorder or something? I asked still angry 'N-n-no it's just that the bat is making me very nervous please can y-you put it down.' he asked I could now see he was actually scared. What did he think I was going to knock him out with it? It's staking all my strength just to hold it, and yes you've guessed it I am an extremely weak person, but I put the bat down 'cause if I didn't it looked like he was going to poo his pants. 'Thank you' he said. 'So, what were you looking for?' I asked 'Urmm Mr Jonas said that you keep your Watering can in one of the kitchen cabinet and I'm now looking for it but I can't seem to find.' 'That is because you're looking were we keep the cups' I Pointed out. I heard him let out a light chuckle, I think I embarrassed him. I walked over to one of the cabinet on the other side of the kitchen to where he was standing took the watering can and handed it to him. 'Thanks' he said taking the watering can 'I'm just going to go and get back to work.' and with that he walked back to the garden and started to water some of the flowers. -END OF POV-

-At lunch time-

S: so he is still not talking to you. M: Nope, I sill wake up every morning and he's not there I go to bed every night and he's not there. -Sighs and looks down- D: I know he's my brother but I hate him for making you feel like this S: -Nodding her head in agreement- I agree with Demi, I hate the fact that my best friend is feeling like this because of my stupid cousin. J: -Walks in- Uh Mr Jonas, I'm going to take off now. M: -Turns around and smiles at him- OK, I'll see you tomorrow Joe. -Turns back around and continue to eat her lunch- J: -Nodding his head- Yeah see yeah tomorrow. -He walks out


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

S: Ooh his hot!

M: Selena! you are married, to Cody.

S: so just 'cause I said his hotdoesn't mean I'm sleeping with him.

D: But I wouldn't mind a piece of that

M: -Gives her a look- Demi?

D: God! Miley chill, it was only a joke.

S: yeah Miley you should know us better to know that we will never to do anything like that.

M: Right yeah sorry, it's just that i was thinking maybe Nick was sleeping woth somene else and he doesn't want me any more.

D: well if he is then I will kick him so hard that he will never be able to walk again.

M: -Suddenly feels panicked and worried at the thought of Nick being hurt- No don't please don't husrt him.

S: Miley relax I'm pretty sure she was just kidding. Right Demi. -Giving Demi a look-

D: -Suddenly realises that Miley doesn't like the idea of Nick being hurt- Yeah Miley it was only a joke you know i would never hurt him, he is my brother after all.

-With Nick-

Nicks POV

I don't what is wrong with me, I don't know why I wont talk to her, look at her r touch her. She must hate me so much. What am I suppose to do I want to show her how much I love her I just can't. Please can some one help me.

-END OF POV-

S: -Walks into Nick's office- Hey dude.

N: -Looks up from his computer- Hey, Whats up?

S: -Walks over to his desk and sits down- So I just got a call from Demi.

N: -sighs- Not this again.

S: Why do you keep ignoring her, I don't get it.

N: I thought i already told you this, I don't know why I ignore her it's not like I want to.

S: Tell that to Demi and Selena, actually tell that to Miley. -Walks out-

N: -Looks down- What am I suppose to do.

-Back with Miley Selena and Demi have already-

M: -In her room, looking in her mirror- Dies he not love me because I'm fat, because I'm ugly, maybe it's because I'm ugly and fat. -Sighs and looks down-

J: Well if your talking about your husband he must be an idiot not to love you any more.

M: -Jumps a little becuase he scared her- Oh Joe you scared me.

J: -Looks down- Sorry.

M: It's fine. What are you doing here any way I thought you left?

J: I did but then I remebered that i forgot to get the money for he work, Mr Jonas said that i could get it from you when I finished.

M: -Goes and grabs he purse and pulls out some money- And how much do I have to pay you.

J: Well you pay $30 an hour, so that's $120.

M: OK well I don't have that in cash so I'm going to have to right you a cheque. Is that OK?

J: That's fine.

M: -Walks towards him and hands him the cheque standing really close looking into his eyes- Here you go.

J: -Takes it also looking into her eyes- Thank you.

M: -Still really close and looking at him in the eyes- um well I guess I will see you um tomorrow.

J: -Still looking into her eyes and slowly leans in- Yeah tomorrow. -Leans in closer and kisses her-

M: -not thinking kisses him back, after a few seconds opens her eyes wide and pulls away- Oh My God, I should not have done that.

J: -Kinda liked it and disappointed that she pulled away.- No it's my fault I shouldn't have kissed you.

M: I think you should leave.

J: -Looking down- Yeah, I'll see yeah tomorrow. -He leaves-

M: -Looks down, and starts to cry- I'm the worst wife ever. -She kept crying and soon enough cried herself to sleep.-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

With Nick, When he gets home-

N: -He walks upstairs to see Miley a sleep , he walks over to her and sees her tear stained cheeks, the image he has to see every night when he comes home. He kneels down next to the bed and moves a piece of hair from her face and kisses her cheek- I'm sorry. I did his to you, I will change I swear it. I just need a little time, please don't stop loving me.

M: -In her sleep- I will never stop loving you Nick. -Stirs and turns around-

N: I hope you don't Miley. I really hope you don't stop loving me.

-The next morning-

M: -Wakes up and turns around and see' that Nick is not there- Surprise surprise, Look who is NOT here. -She gets up and puts on her robe and walks downstairs-

-Miley's POV-

To my surprise when i got downstairs Nick was downstairs watching T.V.

"I thought you would have gone already?" I asked him and no surprises he didn't respond. walked into the kitchen and saw Joe working in the garden he stopped for like 2 seconds and gave me a small smile and wave I did the same just to be nice. I decided to see if Nick had left so I walked back into the Living room and saw him sitting there in the exact position as he was when I walked downstairs, at first i thought he was dead but that thought made me want to cry so I pushed it out of my head, I walked over to him and saw that he was just sleeping.

-End of POV-

M: -Shakes him a little- Nick wake up.

N: -Wakes up looks at Miley for a few seconds then at his watch and goes upstairs and gets changed then leaves for work-

M: -Sighs and goes to the kitchen and make herself a cup of coffee.

J: -Walks into the kitchen- Um, could you give me the watering can again, I forgot were it was and I don't want to go through your kitchen again.

M: -Turns around with tears running down her cheek- sure I'll just get it for you.

J: -see's she has been crying- Are you ok?

M: -Trying not to cry- yeah I'm fine. Here you go. -She hands him the watering can.-

J: -He takes it and puts it on the table- No your not, tell me. What's wrong?

M: -Looks at him- Just life.

J: Want to tell me about it?

M: -Sighs and looks down- I don't think you want to be bored with my dramatic life.

J: -He walks over to her and looks her in the eyes- I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know. So come on tell me.

M: -Lets the tears she has been holding in come out- Why does he not love me? What is wrong with me?

J: Well if you Mean Mr Jonas he is crazy not to love you.

M: No his not, maybe I'm crazy for thinking anyone could love me.

J: Yeah you are crazy, You are a very beautiful women.

M: Yeah right. -Sighs and looks down-

J: -Moves closer and lifts her chin so she's looking into his eyes, and his looking into his- Yes you are

-Miley's POV-

Is it OK for me to be attracted to My gardener. A boy who is 4 years younger hen me. Not attracted to him eotionaly or mentally, just physically, not like the way I am attracted to Nick. Oh god his moving closer his just inches away now, then i hear the door bell ring and he pulls away. Saved by he bell.

-End of POV-

M: Goes to the door and opens it- Um hello

?: Hi,

M: Can I help you?

Mandy: Yeah, I'm Mandy, Nick's Cousin. I was told he lived here.

M: Yeah he does but he wont be home till 8PM

Mandy: OK, Don't mean to be rude but who are you?

M: -Thinking, How rude.- -Puts on a Fake smile- I'm Nick's wife.

Mandy: OK,, So Nick iis at work?

M: Yeah, here -Writes down his work adress- That's were he works.

Mandy: Thanks bye.

M: -Still faking a smile- bye -Shuts the door- - Gets a call from Demi- Hey Dems. When are you and Sel coming for lunch.

D: Actually that's why I called. Me and Selena have gone up to New Jersey because our grandmother is sick and were gonna look after her till she gets better.

M: Oh OK, Well I hope your grandmother feels better.

D: Sorry we couldn't be there Miley.

M: No thats fine, but call me as soona s you two are back so we can have a catch up. OK?

D: Ok, Miley will do. Bye, Love you

M: Bye Love you too. -Hangs

-MILEY'S POV-

OK so now I have no one t talk about my problems with. I saw Joe walk into the room that I was in. "Don't you have any work to get on with" "I'm on my break," why did he say that with a smirk on his face. "Hey here is an idea how about you talk to me about your problems and I will leave you alone quicker" he said. I walked into the kitchen took out a bottle of wine and walked into the living room. sat next to him on the couch and started to dring the wine straight out the bottle. "OK what do you want to know" "I dunno what do you want t tell me" I couldn't help but break down crying again.

-END OF POV-

M: He talks to every one else but me, I mean he talks to `Demi, Selena, sterlin even my brother Cody e just wont talk to me, and it's not jut talking he wont touch me, like he wont make love to me."

J; Yeah well he is an idiot for not wanting to.

-3 Hours later, Miley has drank a whole bottle of wine and is now dunk, Joe isn't-

M: And then after the honey moon, when we got home he went all weird. He was always angry, but he still talked to me he was just angry now he seems just confused, with me.

J: Well like I said he is an idiot.

M: -Moves from the couch and straddles him-

J: What are you doing?

M: -Gets sad- See no man wants me,

J: Hey it's not that I don't want to it's just that you married.

M: So just pretend that I'm not. -She kisses him-

J: -Kisses her back, and puts his hand underneath her shirt, pulls away and removes her shirt-

M: -Does the same with his then starts to kiss him again, a few minutes of making out she stands up and pulls him up and leads him to her bedroom, then removes all her clothing then doing the same with his.

-They are both naked now-

J: -Pushes her onto the bed and spreads her legs, and slowly starts to rub her-

M: -Can't help but moan-

J: -After 5 minutes of rubbing her he thrusts into Miley really hard and fast and starts to go in and out-


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

M: UGH! Joe Faster! *Moans a lot*

J: *Does as he's told and goes as fast as he can and groans. *God Miley your so tight. *He pulls out of her and lies down next to her out of breath*

M: *Goes over to Joe and sits on his cock and starts to ride him really fast.

J: *Holds on to her waist and starts to push a her down hard onto him.

M: *Takes control and starts to ride him really fast*

J; Uhh Miley I'm going to cum.

-They carry on for like an hour-

J: -Pulls out of her- -He looks at her and sees she is faceing the other way- -He gets up and puts his cloths on- I'll see you tomorrow then.

M: -Still not looking at him- Yeah see you tomorrow.

-He leaves, Miley goes into the shower and turns the water on sits down and cries-

-3 Months later- (A/N Sorry for skipping)

-Miley and Joe have been sleeping together everyday-

-Saturday morning-

Nicks POV

I woke up and saw Miley wasn't next to me, which is wierd because she usually is awake after me. I walk downstairs and see Miley sitting on the kitchen table looking a little lost. I knew I needed to do something, s I did, something I was so scared to do! I talked to her.

N: Do you want a cup of coffee.

She looked at me with a puzzled expression.

M: You don't Talk to me for months and when you do you say 'do you want a cup of coffee'. No thanks. -She starts to walk towards the kitchen-

N: Miley wait. Please.

M: -She turns around and looks at him- I waited for months, I can't wait any longer . -She walks out-

N: -Runs after her, catches up to her- Miley please, please I am so sorry for not talking for ignoring you, for not being their for you. -He takes her hand and looks into heer eyes- I am so sorry Miley, please please forgive me.

M: -Looks away- Nick, I-I don't know, I don't know Nick. You don't know how long I have been waiting for you to start talking to me again I would forgivee you instintly and we would live happily ever after.

N: Then why can't we do that?

M: Because, I don't know why I just, I need time Nick. I mean I would give anything to be in your arms again, but I just don't think that I'm ready yet.

N: You can have all the time you need to think, but please come back to me.

M: -She just looks at him and walks around him and walks up the stairs-

N: -Looks at her as she walks upstairs-

-With Miley, she is on the phone with Demi and Selena-

M: Guys I need your help

D: Why? Whats wrong?

M: Well this morning everything was how it always was I was sitting at the kitchen table and then Nick walks in.

S: So whats the problem?

M: I don't know, I just can't seem to forgive. I mean I can forgive but I don't know how, you know?

D: Yeah of course.

S: Sorry Miley we have to go we are needed. Bye.

M: OK bye. -Hangs Up-

-An hour later-

N: -Goes up to Miley- Hey I know that you still haven't said that you forgive me, but I want you to come with me.

M: What. Where.

N: Come on please. Trust me you will love it.

M: -hesitats for a while then gets up and grabs her coat- OK lets go.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-Miley's POV-

After about 10 mins in the car with him we arrived to this amazing bulding, it was tall, very tall actually and it looked new. We went inside I an still wondering what we are doing here. I walked through the revolving doors of the building towards the elevator with Nick leading the way. When we got in the elevator he handed me a blindfold.

N: Put this on. -He gave me the blindfold-

I put it on not really wanting to argue with him. about a minute after I put it on I heared the elevator ding, which meant it had stopped, Nick helped me out and started to guide me. he brought me to this room. When he took the blindfold off. The thing I saw left me speechless. My art everything I drew, painted sketched nd made was hung up or put on a pedestal inside this massive room with two rooms.

M: Nick what is this? -I asked as I started to move though the room looking at all my work-

N: This is not all. You see the that door -He was pointing towards a door on the left wall.-

I walked into the room and found all my art equipment, everything I used to ,make my art, was in this room all arranged neatly around the room. I walked out the room back to where Nick was. He was looking at the last work I had done. I walked over to him and stood next to him.

N: This one is my favorite. -He said not looking at me-

M: Yeah. My favorite is that one. -I said facing the one next to one we were looking at. It was a sketch I drew of Nick sleeping I did it the morning after the first time Nick and I slept together. Wow he is still beautiful.- Nick can I ask you something?

N: yeah sure -He `was now looking at me-

M: When did you do all this?

N: I did it a few months ago, I thought it would be the perfect way to make you happy. I thought if I did something like this you would forgive me for everything I did. -He looked dow, looking embarressed and shy like he did something wrong.-

M: Nick I didn't need this to forgive you, I just need time. I know that with time I can and I will, just a little longer.

The next thing I know is that Nick pulled me into a bear hug. The moment that he wrapped his protective arms around me I knew what I wanted, I knew that I wanted Nick, and I hope that when I tell him about Joe he can FORGIVE me. I just pray to god he does.

-No POV-

M: -Pulls away from Nick and looks at him- Nick I forgive you and I need to tell you something but before I do I need you to know that I havn't forgiven you just so you would frogive me for this thing I did, even if I didn't do this I would probebly still have forgiven you. -She takes a deep breath and looks down-

N: -Puts his finger under her chin and makes heer look at him- Miley there isn't anything you could do that I wouldn't forgive you for. Miley I love you.

M: -Looks into his eyes and stars to tear up- Nick, I had an affair. -She looks down and tears started to pour down her eyes when she felt his hand that was placed on her cheek fall.-

-Nick's POV-

At this point I felt nothing once those words came out I went completly numb, I felt nothing but sadness. Why?, How?, When? Those were the only things running through my mind. When I finally found my voice I could only say one thing.

N: Who with?

M: Nick please.

N: -Getting angry and starts to shout- TELL ME! WHO WITH?

M: -Looks down and whispers- Joe.

N: -Still shouting- JOE. JOE THE GARDENER, JOE. YOU HAD SEX WITH THE GARDENER.

M: -Looks up at him with tears now pouring down- Nick please, please I'm sorry, I never wanted to do it, It was just that you weren't talking to me and I needed someone to just show me some kind of emotion I didn't care what emotion or who it was I just needed someone to hold me and show me some passion. Nick I am so sorry please forgive me please.

N: -Looks at her and feels guilty for shouting he looks at her with tears in his eyes, he calms down- How long?

M: I don't know a few months.

N: Is it still going on?

M: N-no I stopped it a month ago.

-FLASHBACK-

Miley's POV

Another morning Nick gone before I'm even awake and me feeling disgusted with myself for what I do with Joe. That's it I have t d it I have to end it with Joe. This isn't me, I don't cheat, I'm the good wife who stands by her husband through thick and thin, I have to do it I have to end it with Joe, I need to do it before I go insane. There he is Joe just coming in from the garden and towards me he isn't wearing a short well I'n not surprised it's like 0 degrees out there. He smiled at me, no scratch that he smirked at e. That smirk meant that he wanted sex, better get this over with.

J: -Walks up to Miley- Hey

M: -Looks down- Joe we need to talk. You might want to sit down.

J: OK -Sits down at the breakfast in the kitchen- What is it?

M: -Sits down opposites him at the table- We need to stop,what ever is going on between us. So the only ay I can do that is by firing you.

J: -Looking at her in disbelief- What?

M: -Looks at him- Your fired, so if you wouldn't mind leaving after you finish, and I'll pay you for the week, but you don't need to come back, at all, mostly because I don't really want to see you.

J: So let me get this straight I get dumped and I loose my job on the same day.

M: -Looks at him- Well you did loose your job but yu didn't get dumped because we were never dating so that doesnt count all we were was just sex and that is it no realationship no dating. So yeah just fired not dumped cause we wern't together.

J: -Stands up fast that his chair flies backwards makeing Miley jump, walks up to Miley really angry, pulls her up then he smashes her againts the fridge.- You listen here bitch, I am not done with you. I will be back, don't worry you will see me again. -With that he walks away- I'll be wanting the moneyfor this week staright in my bank account -He walks out-

-END OF FLASHBACK-

-Nick's POV-

He threatened her, he threatened my wife, oh god this is all my fault if I hadn't had been a prick to begin with and actually noticed her she wouldn't have needed to find attention anywhere else, definitely not from a freak like Joe. Just looking at her whilst she was telling me the story I could see how this hurt her and how disgusted she was with herself for what she did.

-End of POV-

N: -Pulls Miley into a big bear hug, whilst she cries into his chest.- Sssh sssh it's okay, I'm not mad, I could never be mad. It's m fault this happened in the first place, and I'm the one who should be sorry.

M: -Pulls away fast, looks at him- WHAT? Nick this is definitely not your fault. Nick this was all me. I should have known better then to sleep with another man that wasn't my husband, it is my fault not yours please don't blame yourself please I love you Nick, I'm the one who is sorry, I'm so sorry Nick please please forgive me please Nick please, I am so sorry.

N: -Puls her back into her hug- Miley I already have forgiven you, and we can move on from thiis, we can just move past it and be together and forget everything, everythong I did = and everything you did., and we can..will be happy.

M: -looks up at him- You would do that for me, you would just forget and forgive.

N: Only if you can.

M: I already have -Kisses him-

N: -Depens the kiss and starts to remove her jacket-

M: -Removes his jacket and his shirt without breaking the kiss-

N: -Pulls away- Mile I know I started but are you sure you want to do this?

M: -Look into his eyes- Nick your my husband, you don't need to ask every time you want to have sex. Nick I wamnt you to touch me and kiss me. -Starts to kiss him gain and unbuckles his belt and pulls it off-

N: -Removes all her cloths so now she is naked-

M: -Does the same with Nick-

-You know what happens next.! XD LOL-

-An hour later-

M: Breathing heavy in the room where all her art equipment is kept covered by a sheet- Wow

N: -The same as Miley- I missed this so much.

M: -Moves closer to him- Really is that the only thing you missed?

N: -Wraps his arms around her and pulls her on top of him so she is sitting in his stomach.- Well I missed your voice your laugh, the way you can create conversation in the most awkward conversation, but most of all I have missed your beautiful smile, that can brighten even my darkest days.

M: -Smiles blushes and looks down.- Nick, I love you.

N: I love you too. Miley you are my whole life and I don't want to loose you.

M: Well the feeling is mutual. -Looks into his eyes and kisses his lips-

-You know what happens next-

-ONE MONTH LATER-

-Miley's POV-

I woke up on this Saturday morning, but it wasn't a normal Saturday morning. Because Nick was here, holding me in his big strong arms. I missed this I missed him holding me. But I'm glad that he is back, however I can't help but think back to Joe. Not because I miss him, but because it's been 2 months since he threatened me, nd I'm scared to what he will do, also I'm anxiouse I want to know when he will 'attack', but I'm not leting Joe ruin my day or my life, I am going to enjoy my day with Nick 'cause I know he has to go on a business trip tomorrow and he will be gone for 2 weeks. I really don't want him to go. I mean i just got him back.

-END OF POV-

M: -Opens her eyes to see Nick looking down at her smiling-

N: Morning beautiful -He leens down and kisses her head-

M: -Burries her jead in the crook of his neck-

N: -Confused- Miley, you OK?

M: -looks up at him- I don't want you to go tomorrow.

N: Miley looks at me.

M: -Looks up at him-

N: Looks it's only for 2 weeks and I will call you 3 times a day once in the morning once at noon and again at night, Also I will video chat with you any time I can, and I can also have you fly out to Londen and we can see each other, probably would be for a week-end or something but that is better then nothing right.

M: Nick, I love just please never forget that.

N: could never forget something like that, and I love you too. Mrs Jonas.

M: You haven't called me that since our honeymoon.

N: Yeah well it kind felt like a right time to call you that.

M: It is always the right time to call me that.

N: I'll keep that in mind. -He leans down and kisses her really passionately.-

M: -Pulls away- I need to go and have a shower. -He wont let go of her.- And for me to do that you need to let me go. -He still doesn't let go- How about you join me -She bites her bottom lip-

N: -Smirks and lets go and runs into the bathroom-

M -Laughs to herself- Dork.

-They take a shower together and do naughty stuff- (A/N XD LOL!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-LATER THAT NIGHT-

-Nick's POV-

I don't want to leave Miley but in about 12 hoursI have to be at the airport ready to board my plane, it's a good thing that Sterling and Cody are coming on this trip with me, I mean that way Demi and Selena neeed to come to the airport to and Miley wouldn't have to trave back home on her own.

-END OF POV-

M: -In the kitchen making breakfast for her nd Nick, When she feels two strong arms wrap aroung her waiste- Hey.

N: -Pullling her closer to himself- Hey gourgouse. What are you cooking?

M: -Turns around in his arm and wraps her arms aroung his neck- I am cooking you some french toast because it's your favourite.

N: -Leans down and kisses her- OOh thanks you, it sounds very deliciouse.

M: It's ready so go and sit down while i dish up. -She turms in his arms and turns her attention back to the cooker and tarts to dish everything out-

N: -Sitting at the table reading the mail, Miley puts a plate infront of him, shes about to move when he pulls her on his lap.

M: Nick -Miley squealed as he pulled her onto hi lap- Let go you need to eat, you have a very long plain ride tonight, and I know you hate the food they serve on the plane. -She stops and remembers something- which reminds me I stil need to make ou something for the plane,, so ypur not hungry tonight. Do they even allow you to take food onto the plane? I mean they should right seeing as they serve it.

N: -Stops her talkking by kissing her- Miley I know what you are trying to do. your trying to keep yourself busy cause you don't want to think about the fact that I am leaving in 12 hours.

M: -She looks down knowing that the seceret she is keeping rom him will kill him when he finds out- Yeah thats it. -She looks at him in the eyes- I'm going to miss you. Six months without you will be torture.

N: -He suddenley gets a brilliant idea- Come with me.

M: -Surprised that he would say that- Nick I can't come, You'll be working and I don't want to stay at a hotel on my own in a different country, plus if I stay here then I wont be on my own I'll be with Selena and Demi.

N: -He looks at her- They can come aswell, plus I wont be working all the time. You said it yourself it would be torture without me.

M: I can't just gatecrash your business trip, what if you get in trouble.

N: Miley yur forgtting I own the comapny, I can't fire myself as I am the boss.

M: -feels stupid fo saying that- Oh yeah i forgot, but what if I distract you from your work?

N: Mley if you weren't with me I would be thinking about you all the time, if you wer with me I would still be thinking about you. All the time. Either way you are still on my mind all the time.

M: -Gives up in defeat- I'm not going to win this am I? -She asked, but already knowing the answer-

N: -Shook his head no- Nope.

M: -She sighed- Fine, I guess I could come, but only if Selena and Demi come too?-She raised and eybrow-

N: -He looked up from his hne that he got out while Miley was talking bit still listning to her- Already done, they sai yes, so yu better start packing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-Miley's POV-

Once I finished packing I sat on our bed and stared at an opened envelope. How do I tellhim, the news will killhim. He's goingto leave em when he finds out, I just know it. Why did this have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve this? Well I know the answer to that, I'm nothing but a cheat and liar, some may think I deserve to have this happen to me.

-Nick's POV-

I walked in me and Miley's bedroom to see if she had finished packing yet. When I walked on I saw my beautifyl wife holding an envelope close to herself and crying very oftley. It breaks my heart when I see her cry, I wal over to her and sit next to her on the bed and pull her onto my lap,tht's when she started to cry harder, almost sobbing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" That's what she kept reapeating. "What are you sorry fo Miley?" I asked butshedidn't aswer all she did was give me the letter and moved off my lap and to the chair in the corner and started to really sob. I opened the envelope and took ot th letter inside, I read it. It was a letter from the hospital witha set of test results attached. At first I thought she was pregnant but that doesn't prove why she wa crying, for as long as I've kiw Miley she has always wanted to start a family. But when I looked at the results I understood why se was crying. It said that she is barren, meaning she can't bear a child, although the lettter did say there was a 10% chance that she could still be pregnant. but then of she did get pregnant there is a 50% chance tht it will be an ectopic pregnancy. I put the letter down on the bed and walled over to her. I kneeled down in front of her.

-No POV-

N: Miley it's okay, It's going to be ok. -He makes her look at her look a him-

M: -Pushes Nick away and stands up- No Nick it's not okay. I know how much you want a baby and I can't give that to you, and yur going to leav me and find a girls who doesn't hat or hurt youand who can give you a child. -She looks down as more tears start to fall from her big Blue Orbs.-

N: -Pulss her into a tight hug and she starts to cry into his chest- Miley I'm not going to leavr you. Miley I we can always adot or use a surroget. Miley you are my life, andI'm not going toleave over something likethis. We can get through this together.

M: -Pulls away from the hug but is still really cloe to him- Really? you wont leave me? -She see's him nod no, startoto calm own abit, wipes away her eyes and looks into his- Can we like li dow and talk untill we hav to leave?

N: Yeah, sure. - He kisses the side of her head and they lie down on the bed underthe covers and start to talk about everything


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

-At the airport-

-Miley's POV-

"OMFG I can't believe we are about to go to Londen" Selena said, well more like screamed. One thing you should know about Selena is that she loves to go on a jouorney, it doesn't matter if it's on a plane a boat or a car, hell she would be happy if it was on a donkey, she just loves journeys, she ays she gets some sort of buzz whn ever she goes on a journey, I sometimes think that girl has somesort of mental issue but i still love her all the same. "Would yo calm down, it's not lie we haven't been to Londen before, God wh do you have to get like this everyime we take a journey, it's embarrassing!" Demi on the other hand isn't as enthusiastic about treavelling as Sel is. Well she hats flying anyway something about heights. "C'mon Dems let Selena have her fun I mean how often does she travel." me I love travelling but to new destinations I love going to places I've never been to. Although Londen is probably my fvourite place to be, that's where me and Nick went for our honeymoon, and let say we eft our mark!

-When they they get there it's early morning and Demi and Miley are asleep-

-At the hotel-

Taxi deriver: -Pulls up to the entranc of the hotel- That will be £30 please.

N: -Pays the Taxi man, and tries to wake Miley up but she doenst wak up- OKay gus Miley seems to be in a reallly deep sleep so I'm going to carry her, could yo guys please help with the bags?

D: -Just woken up- sure Nick.

N: -Smiles and gets out the taxi and lifts Miley out carefully so she doesnt bang her head on anything- Thanks. -He walks up to reception and sighns everyone in and waits for them to come in so she can tell them their rooms.

Sterling: Hey Dems you loo worn out, you want me to cary you.

D: No, I'm pretty sure I could make it alitttle onger before I pass out -Chuckles lightley- Thaks though baby. -She leans up and kisses Sterling-

S: -Abit upset that Cody didn't offer to carry her-

-Later once evryone is in thir room-

-With Niley-

-Nick's POV-

As I watched Miley sleep I couldn't help but feel guilty of all the imes I have hurt her. How could I do such a thin to such a beautiful person, Like her. As I was thinking Miley's phone starting to vibrate signaling sje had a text message, I didn't want the noise to wake her so i went to her phone to turn it off when I saw the text messge was from Joe. Is Miley still seeig him. No she couldn't be. So I'm deciding to trust her and I shut off her phone, I also decided to ask her about it tomorrow.

-Tomorrow-

-At breakfast-

(A/N THW GUYS ARE ALL AT WORK!)

D: So when I woke up this morning there was a binch of roses next to me with antethat aid, 'sorry I couldn't be there at breakfast have a good day beautiful, Sterling' -She takes a sip of her coffee. Looks at Selana ee's that she is zoned out-Sel you ok?

M: She looks like a zombie from Dawn of the dead. Selena can you here -She snaps her fingers at her-

S: -Snaps out her thoughs- Sorry what?

M: You okay you seem Kind of lost.

S: -Lieing- Yeah I'm fine just didn't get much sleep las night.

M: okay.

-They alll get back to eatin in an awkward silence, lLater when they are shopping-

D: Oooh can we gointo La Senza, (A/N THAT IS A LIKE SORT OF UNDERWEAR SHOP IN ENGLAND)

M: Sure.

S: -Picks out a bra and matching underwear- so what do you think? -She hold it up to herself-

M: Very cute, I forgot to bring a bikini with me so I'm going to go look at the range hey have here, may want to go for a late night dunk later. -Mive twards the back of the shop-

S: -Abit disgusted- Haven't Miley and Nick bee maried r 4 years?

D: Yeah and? -Kinda conused as to why she woould ask-

S: Then why do they still act like they are on their honeymoon everytime they take a trip somehwere.

D: Maybe cause theeyare in love with eachother, I mean I have never seen two people love eachothe the way that they do. I mean like they can get through anything, and the best part is that they ge through t together.

M: -Listenong to the whole thin- Aww Demi that was so sweet, -Gves her a hug-

D: -Hugging back- No problem -Pulls away so let me see what did you get-

M: -Shows her the bikini she got, . -

S: Nick will love that.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

D: Yes he definitley will.

-Lat when theyare finihed shopping, Miley is in her room all ressed up waiting for Nick cause he promised her he'd take her to diner, (Miley's dress, . A/N it's the pink one in the middle)

M: -Looks at the clock see's it's 9 O'Clock, an hour sice he was suppose to be there, soon the clock turn to 10 then 11 finally its midnight-

N: -Walks into the room, sees Miley all dressed up and asleeon the bed he moves closer twards her see's the tears that have dried on her cheeks he slowley moves twards her and kisse's her cheeek.-

M: -Slowley wakes up and see's Nick Oh so- you made it then. -She is a bit pissed of cause he didn't make it in time.-

N: -Miley I'm sorry, I got held up at work I tried to call you to tell ou I wouldn't make it but you wouldn't answer yur phone and when I tried the hotel it was busy, I am really sorry Miley, -He ooks her up an down- You look really beautiful by the way.

M: -Kinda blushes- Thanks, and I guess I forgive you, I mean you wouldn't miss ou plans if you dodn't really haave to. -She looks into his eyes- Your not tired are you?

N: -Shakes is head- Not really.

M: okay come with me, -She grabs nhis arm andthe room key and pulls him out the room-

N: Miley where are you taking me?

M: The pool.

N: -Confuesed- Why are we going to the pool?

M: Well I sort of had this idea that after dinner we would go swiming, but because you missed dinner and I can't be asked to change into my bikini we are going to have a little skiny dip in the pool together.

N: -Pulls Miley closse to him and they start walking quicker-

(A/N YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT)

-They are now in their room, and layngon their bed, Miley is in Nicks arms-

M: Do you remember the very first time we came to Londen?

N: Yes I do it was our honeymoon, and you always said how you wanted to go to Londen cause you wanted to have tea with the queen. -Chuckles Lightley-

M: -Bluhes alittle and also giggles- Hey in my defence I was Young, and in love.

N: With the queen? or with me?

M: -Looks up at him- Well she is a very attractive women. No but I mean do you remeber our first day of sight seeeing and then when we went on the Londen Eye.

-FLASHBACK-

-Miley's POV-

"I can't believe we are stuck at the top of the Londen Eye" I exclaimed, we have been stuck here for about an hour now and we don't know when we will get down. I the felt two strong protective arms wrapp around me "Sweaty it will be fine, I'm pretty sure we will only be up here for an hour or two, then we will get down and out of her." I turned around in his arms and wrapped arms around his neck, "Well if we have a couple of hours, Do you wanna?" I culdn't help but raise an eyebrown I could see the shocked expression on his face, to be honst I was ait shocked of myself too, I'm not the type of girl that would be so outragouse like that, but because he has doen so much for me I thought I would live on the edge abit for him. "Miley are you seriouse, were on top of the Londen Eye and it's all completely made of glass, people will see." "So I mean c'mon Nick so what if they see, you mean you don't want me just because you are scared of people seeing you, I remeber you once went on to your roof and started stripping, how can this be worse then that, I mean were in a different country no one will remebr us." I could see Nick was argueing with himself in his ead wherther he should or shouldn't dot this. "Mileyyour a virgin, I don't think this is how you want to loose your virginity, I thought you said you wanted it to be special?" I now realised thats what he was so worried about, he thought this wasn't what I wanted, God Nick worries too much. "Nicky, but this is special, I mean we are on our honeymoon and I'm with the man I love I couldn't ask for it to be more special, as long as I'm with you, I don't ned to do it in a room filled with candles and rose petals on the bed,I just want it to be with and that would make more special then I could ever dream of." "Okay thats it now I'm convinced." And with that he carshed his lips rto mins andgrabbed my waiste to pull me closer, I wrapped my armns around his neck and pulled him closer. He pulled away and pu his forhead to mine, and started to unbotten my shirt, he the looked at me deep in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to do it this?" He asked one more time making sure that I was ready, but I was too lost in his eyes to talk, so I just nodded and he took my shirt off and started to kiss me again. I undid he's belt, but I didn't take it off, he took this as a sign to stop but I pulled him backin by his belt then took off his be;t and pulled down his jeans, then pulled away really quickly to pull off his shirt, The next thing I knew we were both naked at the top of the Londen Eye. Not something you get to do everyday, he pushed me againts the glass wall and pull me up for me to wrapp my legs around his waiste, he looked at me again and sai in a husky voice. "We don't have any protection" "Actually we do, I have been on the pill, I started month before the wedding, You know to get used to taking it regualry." -Then he put his cock inside of me moving very gently, and when I felt him break through I couldn't help but scream, not because it felt good, but because it hurt. He quickly pulled out gain and looked at me."I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." He kept repeating "Go again" "No Miley, this obviousley hurrts you" Yah so it'snot like it wont hurt anyother time you do it, plus it's better to get this done soon, cause I don't want to be worrying about how much this will hurt during our honeymoon." When I saw that he wouldn't do it i did for him, I grabbed his throbbing dick and put it inside my tight pussu he then started to go in me, this time when her broke through it didn't hurt but sent a jolt of pleasure, I couldn't help but Moan and I saw his face he was enjoying it too.

-3 Hours later-

I was now in top if Nick and he was lying on the floor, I was riding him like no tomorrow! (A/N LOL) Then I suddeny felt the Londen Eye move and a guy talking "Sorry it took 3 hours to fix this but don't worry everything is now fixed, Me and Nick quickly jumped up and put al our cloths on, I just put my skirt when I realised that I forgot my panties, I went to pick them up but Nick got them before I could, and out them in his pocket. "Nick give me my underwear back." "Why?" "Because I dont want everyone seein my private area" "That wasn't a problem before" "Yeah well it is now" "Oh look we have to get off," he grabbed my hand and we got out of the Londen Eye.

-End Of FLASHBACK-

-No POV-

N: -Pulls Miley closer- You know I still have that pantie.

M: -Looked up at him in shock- Really were?

N: In my office in a draw at my desk. He looked down at Miley and kissed her head making her move her head onto his chest.

M: I still have the ticket stubb for the first ever concert we saw toghether.

N: Oh yeah, Evenecence they were great.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

M: Do you remember the first time we kissed?

N: Yeah, it was also the time that I asked you out.

-FLASHBACK-

N: -See's Miley walking into the hallway, and walks up to her- Uh hey Miley, can I please talk to you?

M: -Looks up from her locker kind of shocked and confused- Why would you want to talk to me? I mean wont it like ruin your rep, to be talking to the good religose virgin?

N: Ok Miley, listen. I need to tell you something inportant.

M: -Sighs- well if it's importat.

N: Ok UHH, -Nervoue- Here it goes.

M: -a bit annoyed- could you spit it out, I don't want to be late for biology class.

N: Miley I like you.

M: -Shocked,but soon is over it and scoffs- I'm not in the mood for one of your jokes Jonas. -She shuts her locker and starts to walk away-

N: -Grabs her arm and pull her back so they are standing face to face.- I mean it Miley, I like you I really like you, and it's not a joke.

M: -Scoffs again and rolls her eyes- C'mon Nick I wasn't born yesterday, you say I like you, we date you find out and embaressing seceret, you tell your friends and you guys will make fun of me until you leave to go to college, or more likely ge a job at Burger King. Why don't you call me when your employee of the month. -she starts to walk away agian-

N: -Suddenly has an idea of how to get Miley to believe him-

-At Lunch-

M: -Sitting at a table eating her lunch and reading a book-

N: -Walks into the cafiteria and see's Miley sitting there, he walks up to her- Miley I meant what I said before I really like you.

M: -Looks upfrom her book- OK what do you like so much about me. Ooo let me guess, urm...the fact that I have a smoking hot body, or that I'm a virgin and when you 'tap that' it would be tight. Yeah well no thanks. Could you please now leave your ruining my 'Image' -She says sarcastically, then goes back to her book-

N: -Frustrated that she wont listen- Ok you left me with no choice, -He stant up on the table-

M: -Looks up at him,- Nick what are you doing, will you get down, people are starting to look, and unlike you I don't like the attention.

N: I'm showing you that I mean it when I said I really like you, -He clears his throat and shouts- Hey everyone can I please have your attention. I just wanted eveyone one to know that I Nick Jonas like Miley Cyrus.

Guy 1: Hahaha good one Nick

Guy 2: Yeah Nick why would you like her she is a looser.

M: -Tears up grabs he book and bag and rush's out of the cafiteria-

N: -Watches her leave, goes off the table and punches the guy that called her a looser- Don't call her that -Runs off to find Miley-

M: -Inside the janitors closet sobbing-

N: -Walking down the hall looking for Miley, hears her, and goes into the closet and closes the door after him- Miley.

M: -Looks up and get off the floor looks Nick in the eye and cries softely-

N: -Walks up to her and grabs her hands- Miley, I like you, I am not going to let you down, please give me a chance.

M: -looks into his eyes and ees his not joking- OK

N: -Smiles and puls her closer and kisses her-

M: -Kisses him back. After a few seconds pulls away- WOW.

N: -Holding her close- Miley will you do the honour of going on a date with me?

M: -Leans in and kisses him again- I hope that asweres your question.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

M: Yeah that was a good day!

N: I can't believe you actually thought I only wanted to be with you so I could 'tap that'. No waait I actually cant believe you said i would be employee of the month at Burger King. I'm pretty sure I'm more suited at MCdonalds.

M: -She couldn't help bu giggle a little at what just said, she thn ot seriouse as she remembered smething she needed to tell him- Nick? -She sounded worried- I Need to tell you something and it's importnant.

N: -Looked down at her- What is it?

M: Nick I'm...Pregnant.

N: -Shocked- Urm. How far along are you?

M: -See's is shocked and thinks that he doesnt want to be with her anymore- About a month, so it's your baby, but I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore. -she gets up and puts her robe on adn moves towards the closet and gets her suitcase out then sartsto pack upher cloth-

N -Gets up quickly puts on his robe ad goes over and stops her form pcking anymore of her cloths.- Miley what are you doing I'm not gonna leave you. I'm gonna be a dad. Thats awsome. -He picks her up and spins her around-

-THE NEXT DAY-

M: -Wakes up and fels Nick i not there, gets up and see's there i a note on the edsite table itreades- Sorry had to go into workd, I already ordered oom service it will be up to he room at 10:00 am, be careful your looking afetr two today. Love you.

-There is a knock on the door-

M: -Looks at the clock it reads 9:30- Hmm their early, oh well, -She gets up and puts on her robe and goes and opens the door and stands there in shock

?: Miss Me? -Smirks-


	11. Chapter 11

?: Miss me? -Smirks-

M: -Scared- W-What reyou doing here?

J: tol you that I'd be back, well here I am, and you aree coming with me. -Grabs Miley roghly by the arm and pulls her towrds the elivators they make it to the lobby and discritley ot of the hotel, he thros her in his car and drives off to an abandoned warehouse-

M: Why are you doing this?

J: Because, You used e and threw me away, like I was nothing, like I meant nothing to you. Well now iw ill how you that the worst misatke off your life. -Throw her to the groud and miley scrams-

M: Joe please stop.

J: -Kneels down to her level- Give me one reason why I should

M: -Really quietley- I'm pregnant

J: -Didn't hear her- What your going to have to speak up for me to be ableto hear you.

M: -Shouts- I'M PREGNANT

J: -Taken back but doesnt show it- Is it mine.

M: -Looks down ad shakes her head no-

J: Well thats too bad -Stands p and kick her in the stomach, keeps kicking till she passes out-

-MILEYS POV-

I woke up fter wha seemed like a wek of sleeping, I wasn'tin my bed, then i remembered Joe took me, Why am I naked. No he didn't, I felt a pain shoot from where he kicked me last night. I saw the door knob turn, I quickly pretendedI was a sleep,maybe then he'll leave me alone for a little longer.

-NICKS POV-

Where is she, it's been 24 hours since any one has seen her, I can't take it and wait for the police to go and find her I have to find her, the only thing I could thinkk about doing was calling her , so I did.

-MILEY'S POV-

My phone started vibrating and Joe wasn't anywhere around so I answered it it was Nick so lad to here his voice I had to talk fast so I told him where I was he said he would be here as quickly as he could, I jusrt hope h gets here befor Joe kills me.

J: -Walks into the room where Miley is and hands hr something- Take it.

M: -Looks at the bo- Why do you want me take a pregnancy test for?

J: To see if you have had that bastard out of you yet. Now walk into the bathroom andtak that test.

Miley does as she is told she takes the pregnancy test and 3 minutes later it staates that it is positive, which means she is still pregnant.

J: This doesn't look too good for you. -Joe starts to beat Miley up-

-With Nick-

Puts the phone down, grabs his cat and walks out of the hotelhe starts making hi way to his car when a vanpulls up and grabs him.

N: What the hell? -He see's one of the guys and instantly recognies him- Cody? whats going, on?

C: shut the fuck up, you dick, -Looksatone of the otner guys there- Just got a mesage, joe is gonnaa fuck up Miley and that bastard baby of hers.

N: What? Coy how could you be doing this he's your sister.

C: Ha, and i should care because? I neer liked her, weven when we were kids she as alway the favourite.

N: Oh come on Cody grow up, you are pathetic to hold onto something like that.

The van comes to a stop, alll the guy get out ecept for one whoi left to look after Nick and make ure he doesn't leave, howver they ddn't leve their smartest guy wuth him.

N: Hey dude could you unlock me thee handcuff are really starting to chaffe againts my ankle and wrists.

(Guy = G): I din't know we what if I untie you and you try toecape.

N: If I did try to scape where would Igo were in a locked van adn plus you have a gun.

G: Okay, fine but you let me unlock you.

N: OKay.

The guy untie Nick and just as he is about to lean back Nick punches th guy and knockhim aout cold, he thn takes hi gun and keys, and goes to the frontof the van and crawls throught the window as the doors owuldnt open. He then started to run towards the abbandoned house a block away where Miley wa jept, all he could do now is pray that she and the baby are okay. "Don't worry baby I'm cominng for ya." and with that he burst into the house, however hhe was not making anu sort of noise, he needed the elemet of surrie on his side.

Niley Love Story Marriage Nick Jonas Miley Cyrus Selena Gomez Demi Lovato Cody Linley Joe Jonas


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

J: -Walks into the room where Miley is and hands hr something- Take it.

M: -Looks at the bo- Why do you want me take a pregnancy test for?

J: To see if you have had that bastard out of you yet. Now walk into the bathroom andtak that test.

Miley does as she is told she takes the pregnancy test and 3 minutes later it staates that it is positive, which means she is still pregnant.

J: This doesn't look too good for you. -Joe starts to beat Miley up-

-With Nick-

Puts the phone down, grabs his cat and walks out of the hotelhe starts making hi way to his car when a vanpulls up and grabs him.

N: What the hell? -He see's one of the guys and instantly recognies him- Cody? whats going, on?

C: shut the fuck up, you dick, -Looksatone of the otner guys there- Just got a mesage, joe is gonnaa fuck up Miley and that bastard baby of hers.

N: What? Coy how could you be doing this he's your sister.

C: Ha, and i should care because? I neer liked her, weven when we were kids she as alway the favourite.

N: Oh come on Cody grow up, you are pathetic to hold onto something like that.

The van comes to a stop, alll the guy get out ecept for one whoi left to look after Nick and make ure he doesn't leave, howver they ddn't leve their smartest guy wuth him.

N: Hey dude could you unlock me thee handcuff are really starting to chaffe againts my ankle and wrists.

(Guy = G): I din't know we what if I untie you and you try toecape.

N: If I did try to scape where would Igo were in a locked van adn plus you have a gun.

G: Okay, fine but you let me unlock you.

N: OKay.

The guy untie Nick and just as he is about to lean back Nick punches th guy and knockhim aout cold, he thn takes hi gun and keys, and goes to the frontof the van and crawls throught the window as the doors owuldnt open. He then started to run towards the abbandoned house a block away where Miley wa jept, all he could do now is pray that she and the baby are okay. "Don't worry baby I'm cominng for ya." and with that he burst into the house, however hhe was not making anu sort of noise, he needed the elemet of surrie on his side.

Niley Love Story Marriage Nick Jonas Miley Cyrus Selena Gomez Demi Lovato Cody Linley Joe Jonas


End file.
